


Overheard

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [139]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a deep breath and counting to thirty, she knocks on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 July 2016  
> Word Count: 180  
> Prompt: 20. things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear  
> Summary: Taking a deep breath and counting to thirty, she knocks on the door.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I think I'd intended to go a little deeper into this one, but the muses said that this was enough for now. I know better than to fight _too_ hard with the muses. I'd like to keep them around, thanks. LOL! That said, I do want to go back and explore more of the early days in the White House and the evolving relationship between John and Ann.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You need to make this stop."

Ann pauses outside of John's office, glad that his secretary is gone. It's late enough that most of the First Lady's staff have left for home. The denizens of the West Wing are another story entirely, of course. But she's not here to see any of them. She's here specifically for Margot's husband. It's still difficult sometimes to see him before her, particularly since she's witnessed the woman's visionary insights.

"No, I don't care what it takes." John's angry voice brings her back to the present. "These people are insane and will only cause further trouble. I don't give a damn what you do to stop them. Use whatever methods you feel are best, but make sure it doesn't get traced back here. We have to maintain a specific image within the White House. Do you understand me?"

The phone slams down into its cradle and he sighs heavily. She can hear the chair move, then his movements across the room. Taking a deep breath and counting to thirty, she knocks on the door.


End file.
